


Language Barrier

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Logince - Freeform, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Logan has his eye on a beautiful bilingual boy... Roman just doesn’t realize Logan is bilingual too.





	Language Barrier

Logan was sitting at his usual table in the coffee shop, working on some of his assignments for school. The coursework for his chemistry major was difficult, but it was something he enjoyed. So as long as he had a place to work, it wasn’t a problem. But it wasn’t the atmosphere of this particular coffee shop or the fact that he was able to concentrate in this environment that caused this to be his usual place he decided to get his work done. In fact, this place was honestly much less than optimal. But there was something that…

The familiar chime of the bell on the door rang in Logan’s ears, him not even needing to look up to know who was entering. He did anyway, of course. …There he was. He walked in with a sultry sway to his hips, making it exceptionally clear that he was not only drop dead gorgeous, but also that he was extremely aware of that fact. He strutted his way right up to the counter, the barista turning to greet him. 

“¡ _Roman! ¿Hola, cómo estás?_ ” Patton smiled wide to the newcomer. 

“¡ _Bien! ¿Y tú?_ ” Roman leaned on the counter to talk to him. 

Such was Logan’s life, he sat there in the corner and had to deal with this gorgeous man coming in almost each day around the same time to speak with Patton. Always in Spanish. Normally that would pretty much be the end of the story. But… It turned out Logan’s crush wasn’t completely hopeless. Luckily for him, he was actually a Spanish minor. Not that Roman had any idea. Logan knew there was no way he could, but that reasoning was only backed up by the fact that Roman had a tendency to talk about him to Patton. Something that Logan had to do his best to ignore despite the fact that his brain automatically translated everything Roman said.

“Oh Patton, he’s a gorgeous little brain isn’t he?” 

“Is that cute boy just always here? Certainly makes the trek over here worth while.”

“Those eyes, Patton… Have you seen them? Perfection.”

Technically Logan felt like he was eavesdropping, but Roman honestly was talking so loudly it wasn’t as though he was trying to hide what it was he was saying. So.. This was just his life now, apparently. He’d gotten pretty good at biting his tongue and hiding his blush, not sure how to respond or to talk to him. He needed to figure this out though. He was going to burst if he didn’t.

Luckily enough, he never actually had to.

It was another day, Logan listening in yet again to Roman waxing poetic to Patton. It was only the three of them in the shop that day, Logan pretending to be working on his school work like he always did when Roman was there. Today, Roman was actually telling Patton a story about something that had happened to him that day. And he made the mistake of asking a question, something Logan was apparently unable to prevent himself from answering. 

He clearly understood the question, and he had the answer, while Patton seemed a bit lost on it. So he answered the question that had been asked, ‘ _What is the English word for Hermoso?_ ,’ with a single word that drew all the attention to him, Logan finally able to see a blush on those gorgeous cheeks as realization flashed through his eyes. 

“Beautiful.” 


End file.
